I Can't Help That I'm A Girl
by MercuryAshlingPrincess
Summary: Hey All I Have Returned! I Do Hope You Enjoy This One! What Happpens If Bella Is On Her...Read and Find out! Warning 2nd CH. Is Confusing A Bit Lol , I LOVE YOU ALL! Thanks For All The Great Reviews! COMPLETE!
1. I Warned You

**HEY ALL!**

**_I AM BACK_**! Even thought it's only been like...3 hrs since I fixed my other finishedstory **HaHa.**

Well I must say, I thought of this one night before I went to bed so I quickly wrote it up.

I wanted to wait a few days before posting it but you know what

**I DON'T WANT TO!**

**_SO..._**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

It was 10:05am, highschool now in the past, college applications long gone sent. And what am I doing? When I could be outside in the amazing sunny weather? Laying on my bed, clutching my sides, a bottle of advil laying on my desk, a glass of water resting beside it.

I moaned as I heard the cordless phone beside me ring, I debated on wether or not to just let it ring. And it did. Sighing, I turned over for the 7th time within, by the looks of the clock, 5 minutes. It felt like an hour with the pain I was recieving from the lower part of my body.

My eyes were just starting to feel heavy again when the phone started to once again scream at me that somone was trying to call me, seeing as Charlie was gone on a buisness trip for 2 weeks. The phone continued to ring. Growling, and damning the person who created phones, I picked it up and in an annoyed voice asked, "Hello?"

"Bella? Are you alright?"

I sighed, it was Edward.

"I'm fine, just really tired." I sighed, moving my body into another postition.

"What's wrong?" Of course, he always knew when I was keeping something from him.

"Nothing, I'm alright, I'm just a little...sick." I announced, praying that he would let me go back to sleep, and the sound of peace and quiet.

But of course, Edward wasn't like that, not since the whole incident back in Phoenix.

"I'll be over in 5 minutes." he announced, the click of his phone hanging up greated my ears, just as I was about to voice my protest. Groaning in annoyance I got up and locked my window, I knew that the other windows and doors were locked. Then it dawned on me, Edward always found a way.

I pulled out a pad of paper and wrote **_'Go Home I Want To Be Alone' _**on it, hoping that it wouldn't hurt his feelings. I found a piece of tape and stuck it to the window. Sighing I took a sip of the glass of water, before flopping back down onto my bed, pulling the sheets up to my neck. Facing away from the window.

A tapping sound at my window erupted. I tried to show Edward that I wanted to be alone, and that him being here was **NOT** a **GOOD IDEA**, by pulling the blanket over my head and pointing towards the window. The tapping seased, then resumed again. I pulled the blanket over me more, curling into a small ball under the covers. Wishing he would just go home.

Then the tapping stopped, I sighed in reliefe, which was shortly lived, the phone started to ring again. Growling I reached my hand out and grabbed it, bringing it under the covers to me. Looking at the small glowing screen on it, it read 'Edward Calling'.

I mentally kicked myself for suggesting to Edward to buy a cellphone. But for the hell of it, and to see if he would finnaly go home, I pushed the small button that read 'Talk'. "Yes Edward?" I breathed, annoyed.

"What's wrong Bella? Why are you acting like this?" he asked in a rush. I stifled a laugh, I could hear his muffled voice outside my window.

"I told you, I'm sick, leave me be in peace." I announced, turning onto my stomache, my left leg had fallen asleep, and was numb.

"Bella if you were sick you would let me in and hold you, like you've done before. You're not sick so please unlock the window." he pleaded, the wanting to be with me in his voice pulling at heart.

"Edward trust me, today is not a good day." I explained, moving the blanket a little for some cool air. Being under the covers was starting to get a little too warm.

"I'm comming in." He said, the sound of him hanging up on me, reached my ears once again.

Sighing I thought, _'He's gonna regret this one for a while.' _I laughed to myself, trying to picture his face. But the laughing turned into a silent moan as pain radiated from my lower body upwards. I heard the sound of metal on metal, I pulled the blanket away from my face so I could see what it was, that was making the noise. And of course, there was Edward with his pocket knife, opening the latch on my window.

_'Stupid old fashioned locking windows.'_ I mumbled in my head, once again pulling the blanket over my head. I lost interest in watching his reaction once he walked in here, all I wanted was some peace and quiet.

The window flew open, the sound of Edward climbing in came to my ears, slightly muffled by the blanket. His feet landing on the floor, one step, then half a step. He froze.

"Bella why didn't you just tell me?" His voice was strained.

I laughed to myself, then I said, "I told you today wasn't a good day."

"You mean today and probably the rest of the week." he growled, I could hear him start towards me, very slowly.

I pulled the blanket from over my head and looked at him, smiling at his annoyed face, before saying in a mocking voice, "Well I'm sorry that I can't help that I'm a girl, besides if you hadn't hung up on me the first time, you would have known that I was..well **am**having my **period**."I stated the 'am', and 'period' louder than the rest of the sentence to bother him. Then I stuck my tounge out at him and shifted onto my right side.

He gave me a low growl, which probably meant for me to shut my mouth. Which of course I didn't.

I started to laugh, which only anboyed him more. I stopped though when I saw him start to shake. Seriously, I sat up and said, "Edward please, calm down." I wasn't scared, but I hated seeing him like this.

Without anohter word he left, closing the window as he went. Sighing I flopped my head back onto my pillow. Moaning at myself in frustration. A few minutes later, sleep took over my senses.

By 7pm the next day I still hadn't heard from Edward. I tried his cellphone but it kept saying in that annoying, recorded womans voice, _'Sorry your call cannot be sent to the person you are tryign to call. Please hang up and try again later.' _I also tried calling his house, once at 11:30 this morning, then around 2ish. Both times I was told by Alice that she was the only one home, and that Edward didn't come home yesterday.

I was standing in the washroom, in my pajamas, brushing my wet tangled hair. Preparing myself for bed. The taste of toothpaste lingered in my mouth, from when I brushed my teeth before my shower. Sighing I turned off the light, and made my way to my bedroom.

The first thing I noticed was that the window was wide open, there was a breeze blowing cool air into my room, chiling my still slightly damp body and hair. I knew that it must have been just the window that opened it all the way. This morning I had opened it to get some frsh air.

Shruggin it off, I went over to it and closed it all the way, locking the latch. It was dark in my room, but I knew where everything was, so I was able to manuver around everything, stubbing my toe once on the courner of my desk. Wincing due to a throbbing toe, I picked up my new glass of water and took a sip, no longer needing to take any advil since I no longer had any major pain.

Finnaly I went over to my bed and flopped down, not bothering to pull the covers up from where they rested at the foot of my bed.

Not that long after I layed down, a light pressure brushed over my hair, then down to the middle of my back.

Startled, I jumped up, which caused me to fall over the side of my bed. Two arms encircled my waist, keeping me from falling to the floor, which was only an inch away from my head. My hands clutched at the sleevless arms that held me. Two light topaz eyes smirked down at me.

"Edward I swear I'm going to kill you if you EVER DO THAT AGAIN!" I screamed the last part, shaking from the shock. His topaz eyes no longer laughed at me, instead they looked sad and sorry.

The next thing I knew Edward held me in his arms, as if I were a small child.

"I'm sorry Bella, I didn't mean to scare you that bad, I only wanted to surprise you. And another thing, I'm already dead" he murmed softly too me, smirking at his last comment. He started running his hand through my hair.

I laughed at his little joke, then sighed a content sigh. The rhyhmic stroking of his hand calmed me down, I loved it when he ran his hand through my hair, it always relaxed me. Sighing I said, "I'm not mad at you, I love you too much. But man, you nearly gave me a heart attack."

He lightly kissed my forhead before shifting the two of us so that we were both laying down. He lay on his back, with me on my side facing him, one of his arms under me stroking my back. His other hand was holindg onto mine which was resting on his chest. After I got comfortable, something dawned on me.

"Uhh...Edward? Isnt...this bothering you?" I asked curious. His eyes were closed but he smirked at the question. Then I rememberd his eyes were lighter. "You went hunting didn't you?"

Opening his eyes, his smirk grew into his famous grin. He kissed my forehead again, then looked at me and said, "Yes I did go hunting, but so that I could be with you. And yes this is slightly bothering me, but not as much as it did yesterday. I fed enough so that it wouldn't bother me like that." He brushed a strand of hair out of my face, then sat up.

I made a small protest when he did so, but was highly satisfied when he pulled the covers over the two of us and held me again. My eyes started to grow heavy as time went by. His rhythmic breathing, and his gentle strokes on my arm helping my body relax.

"I love you Edward Cullen." I whispered softly.

I felt him give a slight laugh before he whispered, "I love you too Isabella Swan. I love you soo much that I put up with your 'time of the month.'"

Before I drifted off I ordered playfully, "You better vampire boy."

* * *

_**HaHaHa**_ What Do You Think? I Was So Bored And I Had To Do It!

I Know That I Love It

Well Please Let Me Know By Reviewing

_**Love**_

_-MercuryAshlingPrincess_


	2. Authors Note PLEASE READ!

**Hey Guys**

A Few Of You Want Me To Continue This Story And I Have Been Trying To, But I Have This Big Writers Block

So Just Give Me A Bit, And I Will Give You More To This Story

**_If Any Of You Got Any Ideas, I Would Great Appreciate Them!_**

_Love To All_

-MercuryAshlingPrincess


	3. Edward Whats Going On?

Okay you guys, I told you I would try and do another chapter to this story and **I DID!**

Alot of you may not be happy, but its no longer a fluff in this chaptermaby the next, yesI said next there will be more to this, will be a fluff. Who Knows!.

_**Enjoy**_

P.S. Thank You **ALL** For the wonderfull Reviews.

* * *

I woke up to the site of rain pouring outside my window. The glow of lightning filling my room, causing me to flinch. I wasn't scared of lightning and thunder, I actually loved it. It just shocked me, I haven't seen a thunderstorm in quite a while.

Moaning I pushed myself up onto my arm, shocked at the fact that Edwards arm wasn't holding me down. I looked around, sleep still linguring in most of my senses. As my eyes adjusted to the dimness of the room, I found his shadow resting in the courner. He was sitting down against the courner of the walls. His head in his hands.

Blinking, I tried to clear my eyes, so that they could adjust better. When I looked back up at him, I could clearly see him shaking. Curiously and confused, I slowly pushed aside my blankets, then placed my feet onto the floor.

This movemnet seemed to cause Edward to jump and cringe back further into the courner. Slowly I rose to my feet, and started to take slow and quiet steps towards him.

"Don't," he growled forcefully. Pushing himself as far back into the wall as he was able to. I could hear a crackling sound, instantly I knew, if he didn't get away from the wall, there would definately be an indent of his back in the wall.

"Edward...tell me what's wrong? You were fine last night," I asked caustiosly, still going towards him, more slowly.

I was about 2 feet away from him when his head came up. What I saw made me freeze, and send cold shivers up and down my back. His eyes were black again, but this time, where it should have been white, was tinted a slight red colour. His teeth were clenched tightly, a few veins highly visible - one on his neck, two on his forehead.

"E-Edward...what's going on? Why are you like this?" I whispered, my body starting to slightly shake.

He didn't even blink, a rumbling sound started to fill the room slowly, but kept getting louder and louder. Edward was growling, but not the kind he makes when hes comforting me, or when hes mad. It was more of a warning sound.

I started to back up away from him, he never was like this. Not even when I was going through my previous monthly times. Then again, he was never around me when I was. This was the first time he ever stayed with me.

"I asked Carlisle, when I came back from hunting. Well he actually stopped me and warned me about this." Edward finnaly spoke, each word a forced growl from his lips. I was frozen where I was, beside my bed.

"He told me that since I'm so attracted to you, my body and vampiric side of me is telling me to turn you, to taste you. He warned me not to come here, but I told him that I wanted to, that I would be fine. Jasper, of course, was listening in on our conversation. Out of curiosity he asked, 'Isn't a womans period just dead blood? I thought that vampires aren't attracted to that.'" Edwards body stiffened, then he slowly started to rise to his feet. I remained where I stood.

"That's what I also thought, then Carlisle explained to us, once again, that it was because of my attraction to you, it was my desire to turn you that was effecting me. It was still very much confusing as to how that would work, but Carlisle couldn't explain it. He then said it would probably be best if I remained away from you. But I couldn't, I didn't believe him. I couldn't, you know I would never hurt you. But now I wish that I did listen to him. I've never felt like this, I don't know if I can controle it. It's hard just remaining here," he growled in a low whisper, but as he was talking he was also slowly advancing towards me.

He reached for me, I flinched. He pulled back, then reached out again, tucking a strand of my hair behind my ear. Then cupping my cheek with his hand. It shook slightly, I could feel the muscles in his hand flinching.

He wrapped his other arm around me, pulling me closer to his stiff body. He layed his head on my shoulder, his face against my neck, like he usually does. I knew he could feel my pulse, most likely even hear it. It felt as if my heart would burst out of my chest, it was racing that fast, and hurting that much. Edward pulled his head away from my neck, and looked me straight in the eyes. I could hear a low murmer, glancing down at his lips, I noticed they were moving quickly. Looking back up, I was mesmerized by his gaze.

I don't know what happened then, but suddenly I was thrown back onto my bed. My eyes squeezed painfully tight, unshed tears stinging as they started to form.

Nothing happened.

All of a sudden, the sound of shattering glass penetrated my ears, and the dark shadowed room around me.

Opening my eyes slowly, I looked over at my window. Broken glass layed under the sill, the window no longer there. Just splintered wood on hinges, which were almost completly falling off. I rushed to the window, looking down just in time to see Edwards silver Volvo roar to life, then peal out of the driveway and down the road.

Placing my hand over my mouth, I returned to my bed, not sitting on it, instead sitting on the floor beside it. My mind racing over what just happened. My eyes stung, as fear and confused tears slid coldy down my cheeks.

* * *

What'd you think? I tried, this chapter took me soo long to do! I didn't want to let any of you down.

I do hope that it was okay. Please **Review** With what you think!

_**Love To All My Readers But Mainly My Reviewers!**_

_**-**MercuryAshlingPrincess_


	4. Proper Explanations, I Love You

_Hey All_

I'm Finnaly Back, And I **Apologise With All My Heart** That It Took Me So Long. I Had Hoped To Get This Chapter Finished And Up 2 Days After The Last One. But It Was More Like What 2 Or More Weeks? I Don't Quite Remember. **And I Once Again Apologise Greatly.**

You Guys Have Been All Patient So Here It Is. **_The Final Chapter_**. The Hardest One To Write. It Is Now 11:24pm I had Maby 3 Paragraphs Of This Story Already Made Up And Done, And I Had A Inspiration Hit All Of A Sudden So Here It is.

Thank You For All The Reviews, And For Reading This. I Know It's Not My Best Work But Hey I Tried And I Hate To Dissapoint So Please..

_**Enjoy**_

* * *

The rain continued to pour, and due to the broken window, it was getting blown into my room. I still didn't move from where I sat, my tears now washed away by the rain. Which socked my clothes and plasterd my hair to my face. It had been about an hour since Edward left. My head was hurting from the confusion and pressure of everything that happened. 

"Oh my god.." I breathed, leaning my head back against my bed, and running both my hands roughly through my hair. I could still see his face, his eyes, and I could even hear his voice. All of which, still sent a slight shiver running through my body.

I returned my eyes to the window, as I rose to my feet, my muscles aching from sitting so stifly as I did. My feet pulled me to the window. The closer I got, the harsher the wind blew rain into my face. Causing my eyes to flinch and sting everytime water flew into them.

I leaned against the window sill, watching for shards of sharp glass. The lightning and thunder, resided to a low rumble. All I wanted to see, was Edwards Silver Volvo parked in the driveway. I had never seen him like this.

A strong breeze pushed more rain into me, it felt like tiny needles poking at my skin. Knowing I would get sick from just standing here, I gathered up the cordless phone, and a new pair of pajamas, then headed off to the washroom. After I finished changing, I went downstairs and threw my wet clothes into the laundry room. Then I returned the phone to its holder to charge. The battery had died while I was gettign changed.

Running my hand through my damp hair, I walked into the kitchen and turned the water kettle on for a cup of tea. Then I went back to the laundry room and gathered up a thick, yet light, comforter. Which I set up on the couch in the living room. Just as I was about to plop down onto it, the kettle started to scream.

"Mmmmm..." I moaned, shuffeling back into the kitchen. The kettle sat on the oven, it was an old fashioned one, that you had to heat up using the stove. I took down a cup and on the way over to the stove, grabbed the milk out of the fridge. Clicking the stove off, I leaned my back against the counter. I had my hands covering my eyes.

_'Edward..' _his name kept repeating over, and over in my mind. This strain of not knowing where he was, or what he was doing, was starting to get to me. Wiping a fresh tear off of my cheek, I reached over to grab the kettle.

Wrong move.

Once my hand closed over the handle, I froze in shcok. I forgot to grab a towel to wrap around the metal handle of the kettle. Charlie had dropped the kettle not that long ago, causing the protector guard on the handel to break.

Scrorching hot pain, seared through my hand. My senses kicked on, my mind sceraming to let go of the kettle, but it was as if my hand was frozen to it. I screamed and pulled away from the stove, taking the kettle with me. I wish that Edward was there, to hold me, and to help me let go of the cause of the pain in my hand.

I finnaly dropped the kettle, jumping away from it as it fell to the floor, thankfull that the kettle spilt in the oppostie direction of me. But I did manage to get my left leg slightly burnt from small splatters. I crumpled in a courner, clutching my burning hand, the pain in my leg already fading. The blisters were already forming before my eyes. Tears were flowing continuously down my cheek as my body shuddered violently.

Minutes past, my hand was tingling, burning, and numb. When I trusted my legs enough to stand, I got up and reached for the sink. Turning the tap on as cold as it could go, I rested my hand under it. A hiss escaped passed my clenched teeth as the burn stung painfully.

As my hand soaked, I looked down at the kettle and the wet floor.

_'It should be cooled enough to be cleaned,' _I thought, turning off the tap and opening a drawer containing towels. Takign out two I threw one onto the floor. The other I used to pick up the kettle with, not trusting to touch it with my bare hands again. After I placed it back onto the stove, I went down onto my knees and started to clean up the watery mess.

About 10 minutes later, the floor was now damp and a little slippery compared to what it had been. I returned to my room upstairs, only to grab Vitemin E cream for my hand. Before I turned to leave, bottle in hand, I glanced up at the calander on my wall beside my door.

Last week Edward went hunting, which is when I had started my period. And by what the calander was showing me (marked with a big red X), I should be relieved of this annoying life cycle either sometime tonight, or tommorow.

Praying for tonight, I once again left my room, stopping off at the washroom, then returned downstairs to the couch.

Two hours later, I was engrosed with flipping through the channels on the T.V., avoiding all the 'adult' channels. My burned hand enveloped with cream.

Finnaly comming to the conclusion that there was good on, I turned off the T.V. and tried to get comfortable, my hand wasn't helping with that. I wasn't sure how long afterwards, or what the time was, but my eyes soon started to drop, before encasing me into a dreamles sleep.

-RING-

Moaning I rolled over, tryign to escape from the annoying sound that was starting to pull me from my morning dream of chocolate and strawberries. My body was enveloped in warmnth. But the ringing kept up, so I finnaly rose from where I was and stumbled tiredly over to the phone.

"Hello..?" I groaned, tryign to swallow the taste of morning mouth away. My mind was not yet fully awake.

"Bella? Hey it's dad, I'm just calling to see how you were doing. I heard that there was a strong storm up there last night." Charlies voice flowed into my mind.

"Storm..? Oh ya, that." Last nights scene replayed in my mind. "Oh ya, uhhh...my window is kinda no longer a window." I stated, trying to quicly think of an excuse as to how it was destroyed.

"Your window broke too? Huh, I see." Charlie stated, not upset at all, which had me highly confused.

"There were more windows broked?" Did I just say broked? I think I need more sleep.

"Ya there were actually a few call ins about windows being shttered by being blown open harshly by the wind." Charlie went on for another few minutes about the situation around Forks, before finnaly stating that he had to go off to meet up with some people.

Relieved that I didn't have to come up with an explanation for the window situation, I said good-bye to him, and hung up the phone. Looking over at the clock on the wall, it read, 10:09am. Sighing, and deciding that it was too early and that my body needed more sleep, I returned to the couch. Which was actually still warm from when I left it a few minutes ago.

Not that long after my head hit the pillow I was once again out like a light.

The next time I woke up, wasn't from a phone call, instead it was from a featherly light touch against my cheek. Reaching my hand up I brushed my hand over my cheek, which tickled. I heard a slight intake of breath, which was followed by my wrist getting caught before I could place it back down. The feeling of a thumb brushing against the palm of my hand cuased me to wince. Someone was holding my burnt hand.

_'Someone...'_

My eyes snapped open then, and I sat up quickly. Comeing face to face with light topaz eyes. My eyes widened in shock, then realization hit me. I brought up my other hand, and made a fist. Which I threw at the topaz eyed intruder, who mearly held onto that wrist also. Checking that hand before returning his gaze to me.

"Bella what did you do? I leave for what...a few hours and you already hurt yourself!" he chuckled slightly, before sitting down next to me on the couch.

Snapping out of whatever I was in, I pulled back both my arms, keeping the burnt one close to me, the other ocne again in a fist and launching towards Edward. This time he didn't go to catch it.

"Bella what going on? Why are you hitting me? Will you please stop hittign me?" He asked each question between each time I hit him.

I wanted to cry, I wanted to yell at him and scream. But at the moment I felt like hitting him, which I continued to do until he finnaly grabbed my fist and held it to his chest. Pulling me forward into his arms. Two stray tears sliding down my cheeks.

"Why was I hitting you? Edward don't you even recall what happened last night? Think about it, then try asking me again why I was hitting you." I stated into his chest. His distinct smell calming me down and helpign me to relax.

I heard him sigh before mumbling sadly, "I do remember what happened last night, and God Bella you won't believe how sorry I am for it. I never ment to hurt you, it was so hard for me afterwards knowing that I scared you like that."

"And broke my window," I added in for him.

His chest rumbled with a chuckle, "I think 'destroyed' is a better way of putting it."

Nodding my head I pulled back and looked at him, a slight smile on my face, which Edward cupped with his hand. After mumbling a 'hold still' he brough his lips down to mine and lightly brushed them together. Erecting a shiver of delight through me.

After he pulled back he asked with a raised eyebrow, "It you don't mind me asking, what the hell did you do to your hand?"

Looking down at my blistered hand I smikred and said. "Well lets just say I was making a cup of tea and I forgot Charlie broke the kettle handle protector thingy."

Edward threw his head back and laughed, "No matter what you always seem to hurt yourself in some way."

Slapping him painfully, two questions popped into my mind at the same time.

"Ummm Edward? How is it that you're acting fine now?"

His laughter faded before raising his hand up to my eye level. "One," he stuck up one finger,"You're no longer on you're period. And two," he stuck up a second finger, "I find out that it wasn't you're period that was triggering what had happened last night."

Which was going to be another question. What he had said last night utterly and completely comfused me. I musta looked like how I was thinking, confused. He then answered, "Okay last night when I was going through my little...problem, it wasn't because you were on you're period."

More confused I started, "But Carlisle said...?"

"Carlisle, was trying to find a way to get me to stay away from you, and he thought that, that would be the best way too. Even though it was confusing as hell. Okay from what he now told me, I was going through something that most male vampires go through. Basically bloodlust. When a woman is on her period, it doesn't attract vampires, it's just dead blood. As in no good use to us, it doesn't draw us too you."

I nodded my head, as I reached towards the coffee table for the bottle of the Vitimin E Cream, only to have Edward take it from me. He opened it and put some onto his hand. Then he held my burnt one lightly in his hand and slowly rubbed the cream on. My hand flinching from the cold contact of the cream.

I remained quiet as Edward continued.

"As I was saying, male vampires go through another form of bloodlust about 2 or 3 times. As you can probably tell, this was definately my first time going though this. Carlisle told me that, since I am drawn to you, apart of me including my body, keeps telling me to turn you. Its almost split in half, ones telling me to turn you, the other...well to drain you dry you could say. I'm not sure what one would have won last night if I hadn't of been able to leave, but I know that if either had happened, I don't know how I would be able to keep on going."

He held onto my burnt hand just a little to tight, which drew a gasp from me. He released my hand and rose to his feet, walking a few feet away. I followed, and reached out a hand to rest on his shoulder. Squeezing it slightly, before turning him around and, on my tip-toes, lightly kissed his lips. Pulling back slightly, I said in a low voice, "You know that no matter hwat, I will always love you, even if you hurt me I will still love you."

The look on his face clearly showed that he both liked and hated what I said to him. "Bella you don't understand I could have killed you last night or even turned you!" he growled, tryign to pull away from me, only to have me wrap my arms around him. Preventing him from walking asway.

"Edward, you know that I wouldn't regret or be mad at you if you turned me, you know that I want to be with you forever, " He glared down at me before lookign away. I continued, "If I died...well that would be another thing, but you know I love you Edward, and what happened last night wasn't your fault. Now we know to watch out for it, we can prevent that situation from occuring again."

He slowly noded his head, before stating, "I just...don't know what I would do without you, or if I hurt you. I love you."

I smiled and once again stretched up to meet his lips with mine, this time he bent slightly downwards to meet me. "I love you too." After I announced that, he picked me up, careful of my burnt hand, and layed down onto the couch. Me ontop of him. After pulling the conforter over-top of us, he started to slowly rub my back, humming my song.

"I guess we need to fix your window before our dad comes home." he joked, brushing strands of hair away from my face.

Shifting slightly I told him, "Not now. Now sleep. Besides more windows broke last night due to the weather."

He chuckled before wraping his arms around me, holding me protectivly in his grasp as I slipped once again into the hands of sleep. Knowing that this time, he would still be holding me when I woke up.

* * *

Well There You Have It And Once Again Thank You, And If I Dissapointed Anyone I Apologise With All My Heart, And I May Even Fix This Chapter Up. I Apologise For Any Spelling Mistakes, But I Am Extreamly Tired, And I Wanted To Get This Out _**ASAP**_ So There You Have It.

Please review If You Want, And I Hope That You Guys Watch Out For My Future Stories.

**Love To All**

_-MercuryAshlingPrincess_


End file.
